


"Are all Captain’s like this, or is it just mine?"

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, definitely not cannon, lowkey friends, lowkey future lovers, marines as family, no beta we die like old men, surrogate father/daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: Today had been the hardest day of her life, and she had survived things that had nearly killed her, her men- but nothing had prepared her for this. She’d sailed the Grand Line, the New World and she’d managed to become a base captain. She’d fought at Marine Ford.But nothing had prepared her for this.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi, Smoker & Tashigi (One Piece), Smoker/Tashigi (One Piece), Tashigi-centric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: ZoTash prompts, ZoTash prompts: crying + bar





	"Are all Captain’s like this, or is it just mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> This a from a weekly Zotash Prompt Challenge on Tumblr - PROMPT: Bar / Crying / 800 Words Or Less.  
> Definitely not cannon, but safe to assume this is post the 2 year time skip & Punk Hazard. As always, I don't owe One Piece *bows down to Oda*
> 
> Enjoy!

Today had been the hardest day of her life, and she had survived things that had nearly killed her, her men- but nothing had prepared her for this. She’d sailed the Grand Line, the New World and she’d managed to become a base captain. She’d fought at Marine Ford.

But nothing had prepared her for this, for Smoker not making it, for him dying. He’d been honorable to the end, his final command ringing loud and clear. _“Tashigi, get everyone out and back to the ship. You contact HQ and you wait. You hear me? You wait there!”_

_And Smoker was facing Teach, Blackbeard himself – a man who was completely ruthless. Smoker wouldn’t make it, his Devil Fruit power was useless against his... They both knew it._

She can’t help blink her eyes, holding back tears, because she can only imagine what he’d say, what he’s said to her countless times before-

_“Really, Tashigi? Crying, right now? Why not just get stronger? Get better”  
"Are all Captain’s like this, or is it just mine?”  
“Chin up, kid- it could have been a Hell of a lot worse.”_

It could have been. But it hadn’t. She’d never hear him say anything again. No yelling, no stern lectures.

She sees herself sparring with him the first time; unsure, nervous, and intimidated. He’d encouraged her to do whatever possible to win (but always a clean win- nothing dirty, ever. Well, dishonorable.) _“C’mon, Tashigi, what are you doing? Look, when you’re fighting anything goes! So c’mon, put more into it! I’m smoke, you won’t hurt me.”_ Remembers the proud look on his face when he declared she was ready. _“Look, you said you wanted to get stronger after Alabasta, and I’ve seen you- you’ve gotten better. Maybe it’s time to start on Haki.”_

She doesn’t hear him until he sits down, and she doesn’t have it in her to say anything. Just tilts her bottle in silent recognition and a mocking salute to her forehead.

She’s reminded of all the times they talked about him.

_“You know he’s a pirate right? I’m not going to stop chasing him, you know that means you don’t stop chasing him?”_  
“ _e’s not always so bad”  
“_ _Y’know, he did good today.. just don’t let him make a habit of coming in like that.”_  
_Gruffly, “ We’re Marines. He’s a pirate. But he’s a good man.”_

She’s crying before she can help it, her face red and her breathing coming out in gasps. Eyes clouded by tears, she feels them dripping off her face, and for a moment she forgets how to breathe. Smoker had been a mentor, her superior, but he had been family, and he’d been a constant in her life since she’d left the Naval Officer training course.

_“We’re family. All of us- we’re family. Not one of us left behind. We’ll argue and we’ll wanna rip each other’s throats at one point or the other. But we’ll move past it. We’re Marines, we’re sailors, and we’re **family**. No one left behind. You need something, you let someone know.”_

She’s taking another gulp of her sake, hands trembling before he’s leaning over the table, smirking,

“Ready to go, Sword Nerd? Or are you just going to keep crying? Pretty sure those people over there would appreciate it.”

And really, nothing was more tragic than losing someone you loved. But there was beauty in death, beauty in honor. Smoker had taught her that. Maybe there's beauty in a rainbow, but there's also beauty in fire, smoke. He had been such a large part of her life, and to have lost him, she feels like she’s not sure of how to move forward. 

She hadn’t really ever thought of him not being around. He’d always been invincible. Until he wasn’t. But he’d always spoken freely with her, and especially the past few months, and her heart aches at the memories. 

Zoro just taps his fingers on the table, watches her, gaze steady but not malicious. She’s not sure, she’s too drunk to really know but- was he concerned for her? One of her bottles makes its way to his hand, and she can’t blame him. 

_“Look, kid, I won’t lie to you. Love is scary, and relationships- well, shit, I don’t know how they work. Look at me and Hina. But, it can be a good thing.”_ He doesn’t move, and he doesn’t say anything. Just sits there in silence, lets her have a few moments to steady herself. The tears don’t stop, but they slow. _“Change is.. Good. Everything’s changing all the time, anyway. Sometimes, we’re going to have to go against orders. Sometimes you just have to follow your gut, Marine.”_

She snorts and stumbles away from the table, handing Zoro the last bottle of sake. “C’mon. The celebration isn’t over. Smoker didn’t like people crying, and all I’ve done is cry!”

She’s drunkenly arguing, limbs flailing around in her enthusiasm because his sense of direction was the _worst_ and feels the most normal she had felt all day. He’s walking to the right, and they’re arguing the entire way but she appreciates that he doesn’t really say anything. Doesn’t mention Smoker, or what the future holds.

He doesn’t pry, doesn’t walk on eggshells around her. He just continues to be himself.

The hiccups won’t stop, and she’s the drunkest she’s ever been but she means every word she says, “I’m glad it was you that came to the bar.”

The Thousand Sunny comes into view and she can almost hear Smoker’s voice, _“Are all Captain’s like this, or is it just mine?”_ Except she wasn’t a Captain, or even a Marine anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> And OF COUSE, don't forget to join the cult. We're super fucking rad.  
> [Zotash Discord](https://discord.gg/FYxvjb).


End file.
